fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ellen Lore
Ellen Lore (エレン ロア, eren roa) is a current mage of the Sabertooth guild and is the younger sister of Rufus Lore. Appearance Ellen has many similarities with her brother Rufus Lore. Much like him, Ellen is a young girl of average height. She has long, straight blonde hair that is tied into a ponytail that is gathered near the end. She has piercing dark green eyes that are covered by a crimson mask lined with golden edges. The mask is similar to those found in the traditional Italian Commedia dell'arte and Carnival - which adds to her theatrical appearance. Ellen is often seen resting either both or one of her arms behind her back. Personality In the beginning, Ellen's personality is rather informal. However, after a couple of years * Overall motivations of the character * Mannerisms commonly expressed by them * Relationships/opinions towards certain organizations/people that are significantly involved in their character. * Certain quirks that are unique to them (i.e do they like dancing? Are they perverted? Etc.) * The reasons behind these personality traits, which would clearly tie into your history. But try to make it more involved to the present. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Ellen, along with the rest of Team Sabertooth , came first in the Preliminary Rounds Sky Labyrinth After this, Rufus suggested that Ellen participate in Hidden. Before the Hidden event begins, she replies to Nullpudding's complaints about Fairy Tail's advantage, saying that having two teams will become Fairy Tail's weakness, since allies can be taken as a hostage or be interrogated in order to find out the allies' strengths and weaknesses. The game turns out to be like "hide-and-seek" only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones. During the course of the game, Ellen simply watches and analyzes everyone's movements. She finally reveals her location to the other participants, while also complaining that the game was 'too simple'. She then uses his Memory-Make Magic to cast Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars, which attacks everyone on the field, except for Nullpudding, but she eventually hits him by hiding behind a "memory" of herself. After the game ends, Ellen scores ten points for Sabertooth, putting them in the lead. During Lucy and Flare's fight, Ellen uses Telepathy to communicate with Bisca and Alzack, warning them about Azuka. However, she is stopped by her brother who is asking her who she is talking to. Trying again, she communicates with Natsu who successfully gets rid of Flare's strand of hair that is attacking the girl. After the matches on the first day are over, she meets up with Gray Fullbuster - much to his confusion - in order to explain her magic further. She then explains what Memory-Make Magic is to him. Once she has finished, Gray asks her why she is telling him this as their guilds are enemies. She then tells him about the time she ran into Azuka, Bisca and Alzack. She watches the Chariots race on Day 2, stating that she felt something was bothering her. She also watches the matches between Elfman Strauss and Bacchus Groh. Ellen is chosen to battle with Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail Team A. The battle drags on as Ellen and Erza made a bet (the loser would have to visit the winner's guild for a week). The battle ends in a draw. She then leaves halfway through Mirajane Strauss and Jenny Realight's battle, stating that she 'has to go to the bathroom'. Rogue follows her into the corridor and they discuss Rogue's foreshadowing as Mirajane defeated Jenny. The next battle, Yukino Agria vs Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel, begins with Orga stating that she had to win this because Sting came last and Ellen didn't win or lose, much to their annoyance. Ellen watches with the rest of Sabertooth in shock as Yukino is defeated. Ellen was present during Natsu's rampage and intrusion of the inn where Sabertooth was staying. After her guild-mates went back to their dorms, she quietly follows Natsu back to Honeybone Inn. Much to her annoyance, Gray states that he wants to go back and beat her up. When asked why she didn't do anything as Yukino was expelled from Sabertooth, she merely recites the Sabertooth way in a cold manner. Eclipse Spirits Arc Sabertooth Arc Tartaros Arc Avatar Arc Alvarez Empire Arc Magic and Abilities Memory-Make: * Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars * Memory-Make: Afterimage * Forget: * Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom Telekenisis: Telepathy: Enhanced Perception: Enhanced Speed: Trivia * Ellen used to look up to Erza Scarlet when she was a little girl. * During the Seven Year Gap, Ellen visited the Fairy Tail guild due to having slight pity on them during the Grand Magic Games. ** However, she had to pause these visits due to her brother becoming suspicious. ** She continued to visit the Fairy Tail guild after Sabertooth's rebellion. * She got along quite well with Yukino Agria. * During the Grand Magic Games, Orga stated that he felt unwell and ** Orga didn't actually feel unwell. Rufus had pulled him aside during the Sky Labrinth and told Orga to 'feel unwell' so that Ellen could participate. * If you want to view her story, click on the link. __FORCETOC__